Always
by JanasaurusRex
Summary: Levy gets into quite a bit of trouble, but doesn't want to admit she needs help, due to the fear for her life. Gajeel comes to her rescue as they go on adventures together. GaLe, GruVia, NaLu, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is going to start out as a GaLe story, but as you get into it, it'll be about everyone. Review and tell me what you think, otherwise I'll get a bit worried that no one likes it cx**

* * *

Levy walked into the guild hall and tugged at her sleeves. pulling them over the palm of her hand and holding on to the end of the sleeve. She smiled at others, although she was a bit nervous and felt very anxious. Jet and Droy came running up to Levy and attacked her with questions, mainly about the bruises on her face and neck. She explained it was from the solo mission she was coming back from. Only she came back earlier in the day yesterday, but didn't come in to the guild, she was tired. She walked over to the bar and took a seat, asking Mira for a shot of whiskey. She quickly downed it and tried to shut out Jet and Droy's rambling nonsense. Levy requested another shot, downed it, paid Mira, and decided to go for a walk around Magnolia.

"I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head, boys. I'll see you later or tomorrow. Good night." Levy said to Jet and Droy, interrupting their enthusiastic speaking.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, fair maiden." Jet said, swooning over her beauty.

_I'm so glad that they're gone and I can be alone with my thoughts... Think about all of the events that occured when I got home from that boring mission._ Levy thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep, gruff voice that would have made anyone else in the world run.

"Hey, Shrimp." Gajeel called out, jogging to catch up with her. "What's goin' on? You ain't bein' you."

As much as Levy appreciated Gajeel's concern, she didn't want to speak with anyone right now. "Nothing is "going on", Gajeel. I'm fine, just tired. I need to clear my head."

"Oh, really? You never shoot down Jet and Droy like that, you never look so worried, and the only time you drink is when something something has happened, something bad. So don't you dare fucking lie to me, ya Shrimp, 'cause we both fucking know that somethin' is up." Gajeel said, getting angrier as he went on.

"Gajeel.." Levy started. She didn't know what to say. If he knew... Levy shivered at the thought of what Gajeel would do if he knew.

"Levy, so help me, if you don't fucking tell me, I'm going to break something. Or _someone_." Gajeel said in a menacing way.

Levy was shaking noticeably now, but stood her ground. "It's _none_ of _your _business. Now, why don't you go mind your own, and go punch some holes in your walls."

Levy demanded that he go do that, screw it being a suggestion. Gajeel stared at her, his face getting more and more intense.

"You've got _some_ nerve, shorty. I've got half a mind to nail you to that tree again. This is the _last time_ I'm going to ask you before I'm forced to take drastic measures." Gajeel threatened. "So, tell me. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?"

"How could you mention that, let alone threaten to do that to me _again_!? It was awful and embarrassing, and now I have to relive all of that! I _hate_ you. Don't talk to me ever again, you half-headed, good-for-nothing douche." Levy yelled, holding back tears that threatened to spill out.

She ran as fast as her short legs could go. She heard Jet and Droy confronting Gajeel for making her so upset, but she didn't care. She just kept running, not knowing where she was going, or who it was running after her, yelling her name. She just ended up at her house and ran inside, slamming and locking the door behind her. She slunk to the floor in tears at the door before she saw a large, strong looking man. He looked incredibly angry, which made the small, blue-haired girl cower, and make her feel even smaller than she was.

Levy gulped in fear. "D-dad..."

* * *

**So, good, bad? Review, lemme know pleeaasse**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this was somewhat difficult to write, I don't know if it was a bit ark for the readers, but it was dark for me... Anyways, thanks for the follows and the review!**

"Where have you been, this late at night? And is that _alcohol_ I smell on your breath!? You are a _seventeen year old girl_! That is unacceptable. And now I'm going to have to _punish_ you." Her father said with a twisted smile.

"N-No! Not a-again." Levy said, sobbing uncontrollably. "P-please! I'm so s-sor-"

She was cut off by a whip of her father's belt to the face. Her father started yelling about how she was such a disgrace and she has never made him proud, and she gained the courage to stand. He stopped yelling and gave her a deathly glare, which she returned to her 'father'.

"Excuse me, young lady? You'd better get back on the floor if you know what's good for you." He hissed.

"No." Levy said shakily.

Her father shoved her to the ground towards the living room. He threw plates at her, glasses, anything he could find and throw easily. He screamed at her more and more, continuing hitting her and throwing things at her. This continued for about half an hour, until Levy had backed herself up to the wall.

"I am utterly embarrassed and ashamed to call you my daughter! Your mother would feel the same way... that is, if I didn't murder her myself." Levy's father said with a laugh. He let that sink in and watched Levy's spirit slowly break.

Levy gasped at this awful man's wordss. "I-it was y-you..? You m-monster! H-how could you!?"

"You ain't even mine," he chuckled, "well, at least not by your mother's choice. Only reason I kept you around after her little "_accident"_ was because I was waitin'. For you to be a little more my age type.."

Levy's sobs suddenly stopped. "No.. you d-don't mean..."

Her so-called "father" Smiled evilly as he nodded slowly.

Levy took off running while her admirers distracted Gajeel. He pushed through them and ran after her in the rain. Lightning struck not too far away. '_Oh, shit... Shrimp's deathly scared of lightning/thunder storms'._ Little did he know, this was the least of Levy's problems. He couldn't stay that close behind Levy, oddly enough, but was able to figure out where she was headed. He took a minute to rest, allowing Levy to get out of sight.

He remembered that he only knows that apartment complex she lives in, and not the apartment number or floor. '_Fuck. How am I supposed to find her now?'_ His sense of smell was being thrown off by the rain.

He ran through the lobby to the desk where a small man sat behind a desk, typing away at his computer. "Did a small, blue-haired girl run through here?"

The man looked up at him and said, "How is that any of your business? She seemed to be running _away_ from someone, and I'm assuming that someone is you. So, I can't give you that information, but I'd be glad to call security if you want to try something." He obviously sensed Gajeel getting angrier as he spoke.

Gajeel glared at the man and thought about beating his face in, but decided that wouldn't get him any closer to helping Levy. He sat there for maybe 15 minutes thinking. "Please. I need to go talk to that little Shrimp..." Gajeel pleaded. Slightly smiling at remembering when he first gave her that nickname, and how she hated it.

The man at the desk sighed. "Why is this so important?"

"Well... I hurt her feelings and fucked up... I.." Gajeel trailed off. He heard a scream. _Levy's_ scream. "Shrimp! That was her! What room is she in!?"

"Room 24B, floor 2. I'll alert the authorities." The man said quickly and nervously.

"Don't bother." Gajeel grunted back to the man as he took off sprinting towards the stairs. '_Elevators are too damn slow. I'm so sorry that I let something happen to you, Shrimp.'_ Gajeel reached her door and put his ear up to the door. He could hear things breaking. Levy yelled, "Please, no!"

Gajeel busted the door in to see the house was wrecked. There was broken glass everywhere, her table was flipped. Gajeel walked around slowly, but surely, looking for his Shrimp. He walked down the hall towards her bedroom and her bathroom. The light was on in the bathroom and the water was running. He heard a small whimper coming from the bathroom and he opened it slowly, revealing a naked Levy in the bath with something covering her mouth. Gajeel rushed in and closed and locked the door behind him. "Levy!"

Levy jerked her head back and looked at him. Her eyes widened and she shrieked, although it was muffled. Gajeel kneeled down by the tub and blushed, noticing that her hands and ankles were bound together.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm gonna get ya outta here, Shrimp." Gajeel said softly. He reached into the warm water and untied her ankles and then her wrists. He removed the cloth over her mouth and he picked her up carefully and set her down very gently on the mat. Tears spilled out of her hazel eyes as her face contorted into an image of pain and desperation. Gajeel had never felt as much pain before that night. Seeing her this way, in pain, and yet he still thought she looked so fucking beautiful.

"Gajeel..." Levy whispered. He handed her a towel, along with her pair of panties that were on the floor. Every other item of clothing she had was soaked, so he pulled his black long sleeved shirt off and pulled it over her head and helped her put it on.

"Let's get you outta here, Shrimp." Gajeel said as he picked her up softly, not wanting to hurt her.

Levy couldn't help but feel much safer in his strong, protective arms. Gajeel slowly and silently opened the bathroom door, looking for the man, or woman, responsible. When he saw that no one was to be seen, he ran to the front door and slipped out with Levy still in his arms. Although Gajeel was pissed off at this person, he knew he couldn't deal with a run-in with anyone at the moment. His top priority is, has, and always will be Levy and her safety or happiness.

Gajeel walked out of the apartment through the back entrance, not wanting to deal with the nosy man at the desk. It was still raining, complete with thunder and lightning. Each time lightning struck and thunder clapped, Levy pulled herself closer to Gajeel, flinching each time. Gajeel carried Levy into his house and to his bedroom. He set her down on his bed. "You should change outta that shirt, it's soaked. Let me get you a dry shirt."

Levy just stared blankly at the bed as Gajeel walked to his closet and pulled a big, black sweater off of a hanger and set it down next to Levy. "I'll step out so you can change."

Gajeel walked to the door and opened it when he heard Levy squeak, "Please don't leave. I... I don't want t-to be alone.."

Gajeel nodded and closed the door, just facing the door as he heard Levy changing. "Want me to throw your.. um.. panties," Gajeel blushed as he said this, "into the dryer so you don't freeze your ass off? Literally?"

"What w-would I wear then?" Levy whimpered. She sounded so broken, everything in her voice, everything about her right now, just sounded and looked as if she'd been defeated. Gajeel couldn't help but feel the urge to go over to her and hug her, but he decided not to.

"I can lend you a pair of boxers.." Gajeel mumbled. He walked over to one of his drawers and grabbed his smallest pair of boxers. He set them down next to her and took her soaked underwear. "I'll go put these in the dryer."

"Wait.. Let me go with you.. I really d-don't want to be alone." Levy pleaded.

She slid on the boxers when Gajeel looked away and she slowly stood to walk with him. They walked out of his room to the dryer, which was full of wet clothes that Gajeel had neglected to dry. He threw them in and carried Levy back to his room. He set her down on the bed and she continued to stare blankly at the blankets. Gajeel sat down next to her, unsure of what to do, and he embraced her, holding her tightly. He could feel her warm tears against his bare chest.

Gajeel let her go and laid her down, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. He laid down next to her and she turned around and buried her face into his chest, while he put her arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could. He felt oddly content, yet he wanted to kill the bastard who did this to her, caused her so much pain. It made him think of the "incident" between them when Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail. It made him shiver, pulling Levy into him more, and pulling the blanket up higher. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight, Levy."

**So... Did you like it? I really appreciate any reviews and follows c: I'm going to try to update at least once or twice a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for my neglect in updating this story. I made a new story, and I'm in the process of making another, as well as continuing this and my other story, which is Stay cx I have too many ideas. I'm going to post more often. I promise! Please review and all that so I know what you think! I'd love to hear ideas and feedback (:**

When Levy woke up the next morning, she was startled to find that she was in someone's arms. She could sense that there was no threat and started to calm down when she saw that she was with Gajeel and remembered last night. The thought of the previous night made Levy shiver and cringe, which, instinctively, made Gajeel pull Levy closer and hold her tightly. She made a soft squeak as Gajeel pulled her in, unprepared for the sudden movement, which caused her to lose her breath. Levy took a few moments to watch Gajeel as he slept peacefully. For once, he didn't look angry or unhappy, but he looked content, peaceful. He looked like everything was going right in the world. She studied his body, all of the iron studs along his chest and arms, and the way his hair looked in the morning. She listened to his heartbeat, feeling soothed by the steady beat. She could almost forget the events of last night. But that almost, wasn't enough.

Levy was suddenly struck by the memory of her "father" attempting to rape her, him beating her, abusing her. She wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Gajeel. And once again, she felt the familiar rush of warm tears pouring down her face. Gajeel seemed to feel her tears or hear her soft sobs, because he slowly sat up and held Levy closely. He wanted to ask what had happened, who did this, but he knew that this wasn't a good time. The rain hadn't let up, which added to Levy's terror more.

"You up for some breakfast, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked unsurely. He was so nervous around her. He didn't want to hurt her any more, if that was even possible. He had never been close to anyone like this, nor had he ever been in a situation like this, not even with his old best friend, Juvia. She never needed his help like this, never had any problems like this.

"Ok.." Levy whispered. She slowly pulled out of Gajeel's arms, just looking down at the bed between them.

Gajeel stood up to go and make them some breakfast, with Levy behind him. He pointed out the bathroom so she could shower or relieve herself and let he go do what she needed to do. When he got to the kitchen, all he could think about was Levy. He couldn't believe that anyone would want to do this to her; she was so sweet and she always put her friends before her. Gajeel pushed those thoughts aside and started paying attention to the pancakes in the pan. He finished the last few and put them on a plate. Levy walked in silently and stood by the doorway, not wanting to disturb him or get in his way.

Gajeel turned around after setting the table and saw his petite blue-haired friend standing there. He motioned to the chair he pulled out for her and she slowly walked over.

"I didn't know how many you'd want so I made a bunch..." Gajeel said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Levy just gave him a look of approval and nodded. Gajeel hated to see her so down, it just wasn't like her. They ate their breakfast in silence until Levy finally piped up.

"Thank you, Gajeel." Levy said quietly. "For... Everything..."

"Anytime, Shrimp." Gajeel said in a hushed tone. He was blushing a little and he was noticeably scared. Gajeel stood to clear the table while Levy just stared at the floor. She barely ate anything, which worried Gajeel more. "Hey, I'm uh... I'm sorry f-for bringing up what happened last night... I was mad and... I was worried about you. Honestly, I was s-scared."

Levy hardly reacted to his words, more so shrugged. "It's fine."

Gajeel sighed and walked to his room. Levy stayed in the same position until he walked back, holding a pair of small sweatpants. "Here. They don't fit me anymore. Put em on."

"W-why?" Levy asked. She didn't want to go anywhere, and hoped he wasn't going to force her to leave his house.

"Well one, you aren't wearing any pants..." Gajeel said with a blush coating his cheeks, "And two, we need to tell someone about this. Get some help."

Levy started shaking her head, tears streaming down her face. "N-no! We c-can't!"

Gajeel knelt down in front of her so he was eye level with the short girl. "Levy... We have to. _You_ have to. It's for the best, and I'll be there the whole time."

Levy looked into his dark red eyes, seeing the concern. "I... I'm scared..."

Gajeel gave her a small smile, "That's why I'll be there. You think I'm going to even risk you getting hurt anymore? That's crazy. Now whaddya say?"

Levy sighed and she took the sweatpants from Gajeel's hands, which were, by the way, still too large for her. She felt ridiculous after putting them on, but also took comfort in the smell of Gajeel on the clothes. Gajeel helped her up and lead her to the door, taking ahold of her hand when he stepped out with Levy. He kept her close to his side throughout their walk to the guild, not letting anybody even brush against her.

"W-why are we at the g-guild?" Levy stuttered, looking up to Gajeel.

"Because, we need to get Pantherlily. He'll be able to help us more, and we might need his expertise." Gajeel said, meeting Levy's gaze. He could see the worry on her face, realizing that she didn't want to go inside. "You can wait right here for me, if you don't want to go inside."

Levy shook her head and followed him inside. She kept her gaze to the floor as Gajeel lead her to the table directly to their right, where Pantherlily sat, filling out some paperwork. "Yo."

Pantherlily looked up, his expression changing from a neutral look to a worrisome look. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, I just need you to come with us when we go to the police station." Gajeel pleaded with his exceed. Pantherlily nodded and tucked his papers into his small bag. He changed into his large form, standing on the other side of Levy, sensing Gajeel wanted to protect her.

Gajeel still held Levy's hand as they started towards the police department. Normally, Gajeel would take matters into his own hands, but seeing as Levy was so frazzled and didn't want to be left alone, he couldn't. When they got to the police department, Gajeel left Levy with Pantherlily so he could go talk to someone about this.

"May I help you?" A man said, looking up at the tall, menacing man before him.

"I need you to go and arrest the motherfucker that tried raping and abused my shrimp back there." Gajeel said angrily.

"Okay, may I speak to the girl?" He asked, unfazed by Gajeel's language. "I need to get all of the facts from her so we can start the investigation."


End file.
